


vocal

by furiously



Series: roman holiday [2]
Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Choking, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, i decided that they all live in a house together like a shitty dorm for Humour Purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiously/pseuds/furiously
Summary: Fabio is loud. Majid is frustrated. Ricca will never know peace.
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro/Majid Zamari
Series: roman holiday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977745
Comments: 42
Kudos: 128





	vocal

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from brainstorming sessions over discord with [Lani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lani/pseuds/Lani), which means it literally wouldn't exist without her. Also, huge thanks to Lani and [wanderingscholarlad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingscholarlad) for betaing this for me!!

Fabio is loud. He plays Gianna Nannini while he showers with the volume cranked up to 11, and sings the entire time. 

He’s loud in bed too. He moans like a porn star and it doesn’t take Majid long to figure out that this, too, is a performance on some level, that he gets off on it, likes the sound of his own voice abandoned and desperate. But Fabio is enjoying himself and Majid would be lying if he said it wasn’t doing something for him too. 

Right now, though, it’s 3 in the morning and they’re in Fabio’s bedroom in the shitty building where he lives with his little gangster friends. Majid has got Fabio’s thighs hooked around his waist and he just needs to come, just needs to release the stress and the tension that’s been coiled in his chest all day. His breaths are coming shaky and strained, teeth clenched around little punched-out groans, but he can’t quite get the angle right, can’t get out of his head enough to get what he needs, and the pounding on the wall from the room next door is _not helping_.

Fabio laughs, breathlessly, his breath hitching on a gasp when Majid’s hips snap forward in annoyance, and he lets out another moan, speaking around it. 

“That’s Ricca. _Ahhh_ \- I like to annoy him.”

He’s clutching onto the bed frame with both hands like Majid told him to, knuckles white around the bars, his long hair messy from tossing his head on the pillow. His pupils are blown wide, his entire face flushed, and a few strands of hair are clinging to his forehead. He looks fucking ruined, but he’s still enough of a little shit that he ramps it up after that, each moan that Majid fucks out of him high-pitched and _loud_ , and through the shitty wall Majid can hear Ricca yelling something obscene at them both. 

Rolling his eyes, Majid shifts his weight onto one arm and clamps a hand over Fabio’s mouth, digs his fingers into his cheeks a little to make sure he gets the message. Under his hand, he can feel Fabio opening his mouth, feel the softness of his lips and the wet heat of his breath against his palm. 

Then Fabio bites him, _hard_.

“ _Shit!_ Dude, what the _fuck_?”

Majid snatches his hand away, cradles it to his chest for a moment, his rhythm faltering, but he doesn’t stop. Instead he fucks him harder, viciously hard, cutting off Fabio’s snickering laugh into a choked-off groan. He sets a pace that rocks the bed, really puts his back into it. 

Fabio is miraculously quiet, gasping for breath, and Majid can feel his thighs shaking where they’re wrapped around his sides. He’s so close he can almost feel it - and then Fabio _keens_ , high and drawn-out, and sets off the knocking again, and Majid has had it. 

“Alright,” he growls. “That’s it.” 

He shifts his weight again, but this time he doesn’t bother covering Fabio’s mouth. It’s red and puffy from kissing and from Fabio biting his lips, and Majid takes a moment to appreciate how filthy that mouth would look wrapped around his cock. Instead though, he wraps his fingers around Fabio’s pale throat and squeezes, cutting off the noise at the source. 

Fabio’s eyes widen in shock, and his hands twitch on the bed frame as though he means to let go, defend himself - but then Majid fucks into him again, and Fabio screws his eyes shut, mouth falling open, and arches clear off the bed, lips parted on a silent scream. He does let go of the bed now, and Majid lets him, but he doesn’t touch his cock, which curves right up against his belly, smearing precome over his abdomen with every twitch. Instead, he clutches at Majid’s shoulders, short nails digging in. It hurts, and Majid _knows_ he’ll have bloody scratches later; he always does.

It doesn’t take long after that - Majid rocks into him maybe five times, six - and then Fabio is coming like that, untouched, finally releasing Majid’s shoulders to jerk himself through it, the arch of his spine a tight curve. His legs clamp around Majid’s sides like a vise as his entire body locks.

Like this, finally, Fabio is completely silent, no part of him moving but his hand and his frantic fluttering pulse beneath Majid’s fingers, which are still wrapped around his throat. For a moment, Majid can’t move - he just holds himself up over Fabio and stares at the mess he’s made. Fabio’s face is flushed, head thrown back and lips parted, sucking in little gasping breaths through Majid’s grip on his throat, his hand slick on his cock. 

When he finally shudders and falls back against the mattress, pulling his hand away, his abdomen is a filthy mess, and somehow the sight of it hits Majid like a punch in the gut. He releases Fabio’s throat and braces both hands back on the mattress, and then he starts moving again, desperate and uncoordinated, not giving anything, just taking.

Fabio’s letting out these little weak moans every time Majid fucks into him, but he’s not showing off now. He doesn’t even seem to know that he’s doing it. With his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide, he looks dazed and overwhelmed, twisting weakly in the sheets from overstimulation. It drives Majid crazy. He leans forward, pins Fabio down with his weight, pulls his knee higher, and pounds into him until he finally comes, choking back the groan that’s ripped out of him. Stars sparking behind his closed lids, he keeps rocking his hips until he’s done, until he can’t take it anymore, and then and only then does he release his grip on Fabio’s thigh and allow him to un-bend. 

He feels vaguely apologetic for the way Fabio grimaces as he stretches his cramped muscles, but it’s hazy, overpowered by the rush of afterglow and relief. Majid lets himself collapse half on top of Fabio, and immediately loses some time, totally relaxed for once. 

He comes to to the sensation of Fabio shifting under him, doing something off to the side - he hears the sound of soft paper and a bottle-cap click he’s come to recognise, and he snorts, his breath huffing out against Fabio’s shoulder. Still, he’s grateful for it when one of Fabio’s hands, now impeccably clean, comes to rest on the back of his head, fingertips carding lazily through his shorn curls. Majid thinks he could just… stay, just like this. With no thoughts, no past, no worries, no expectations. Just this.

“Hey.” Fabio slaps his shoulder lightly. “Don’t go to sleep, I need a shower.”

“Mmmh,” Majid groans.

“I’m serious.”

“Mm.”

“Come _on_.” There’s a whine in his voice. He shoves ineffectually at Majid’s shoulder. “You need a shower too, you’re a mess. You should join me.”

Majid cracks one eye open, takes in Fabio’s pale profile, his sharp jaw, his mouth, still slightly swollen. He thinks about his moment of inspiration from before. He lets out a resigned breath.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come say hi or yell at me [on tumblr](http://likedestiny.tumblr.com) if you feel like it!


End file.
